A la luz de la luna
by Gaby L
Summary: molestar a Lily Evans, salvar conejos vulnerables, intentar que una rata no muera en el proceso... Sí era divertido ser un merodeador.


A la luz de la luna

Por: Gaby L

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato y de ser posible a ustedes conmigo, sin nada más que agregar, comenzamos.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sirius se balanceó de un pie a otro con ansiedad reprimida observando cada movimiento de James que se concentraba garabateando en un trozo de pergamino una apurada nota para Peter y Remus en la cual les ponía los detalles de su próxima broma contra Quejicus y el resto de los Slytherings

―Listo. ―Anunció el chico de gafas dejando la nota en un lugar visible y tomando al vuelo la capa de invisibilidad mientras seguía a su amigo hasta la sala común, donde pararon junto a la chimenea para sacar una pequeña caja en la cual tenían guardados los detonadores y las bombas fétidas que tirarían dentro de las mazmorras

―Ea James coge las bombas y tira la caja al fuego o sabrán que fuimos nosotros.

―Lo sabrán de todas maneras mi querido Canuto, pero me parece que es buena idea quemar la evidencia. ―Corroboró el chico echando la caja al fuego y levantándose dispuesto a salir, sin embargo la figura esbelta de la prefecta se les atravesó en el hueco de entrada.

―Hey Lily, ¿qué haces preciosa? ―Ronroneó el joven acomodándose las gafas y echando su alborotado cabello hacia atrás en un estudiado movimiento

―¿Tú qué crees Potter? Intento entrar a la sala común y asegurarme de que no hagan otra de sus famosas bromitas. ―Contestó la pelirroja mirando con mal ceño a los chicos de arriba abajo

―Nos halagas Evans, no sabía que pensaras que nuestras bromas fueran tan hermosas. ―Terció Sirius componiendo una de sus sonrisas más radiantes.

―No dije "hermosas" dije "famosas". ― alegó la chica entrecerrando los ojos, ese par era insoportable, jamás obedecían las reglas y siempre les bajaban puntos por su culpa―. Pero no tiene caso alegar con ustedes, de todas maneras estaba buscando a Carina.

―¿Y para qué vas a ir a la cantina?―preguntó el moreno ganándose una mirada de severa reprobación de parte de la chica que se dio la vuelta sin contestar nada al animago

―Sabes Sirius creo que nos estamos volviendo unos maestros en el arte de dejar sin palabras a Lily. ―Ambos chicos se miraron riendo y corrieron escaleras abajo hasta las mazmorras, se ocultaron tras la puerta, se cubrieron con la capa encorvándose para que no se les vieran los pies y abrieron una pequeña ranura en la puerta para mirar en donde estaba sentado Severus.

―Objetivo localizado iniciando segunda fase del plan: apestando a Snivelus. ―Anunció Sirius al momento que dejaba escapar los detonadores para que sirvieran de señuelo, los cuales corrieron en todas direcciones, pitando sin parar llamando la atención de todos los presentes dándole tiempo a James y a Sirius para entrar sin ser notados y dejar las bombas fétidas bajo el asiento de Snape y salir a tiempo antes de que todas las trampas explotaran y los apestaran a ellos también.

―Cierra la puerta y corre antes de que salgan. ―El chico de lentes sujetó a su amigo de la camisa y lo obligó a correr tras él mientras que a sus espaldas escuchaban toda una revolución de Slytherings furiosos amenazando con un Avada a quien fuera el responsable de aquella broma, ambos jóvenes llegaron hasta la sala común respirando agitadamente y riendo a carcajada abierta, pasaron por el hueco retorciéndose como gusanos y se dejaron caer en el suelo.

―Ha, con que ya están aquí. ―Remus acercó su cabeza de mechones castaños a las caras rojas de sus amigos mirándolos con una expresión de sueño y aburrimiento que solía poner cuando hacían esa clase de cosas.

―¿Como les fue con la broma? ―Inquirió Peter acercándose también a los muchachos.

―Hooo, debiste verla, la cara de Snivelus era de fotografía. ―Exclamó Sirius entusiasmado incorporándose a medias, sus ojos tenían ese brillo demente que le aparecía después de realizar travesuras.

―Estoy seguro de que no se le quitará la peste en al menos 3 días. ―Agregó James incorporándose también. ―Por cierto, pasando a temas un poco más escabrosos, hoy es noche de luna. ―Mencionó bajando la voz pero sin mudar el gesto desinteresado que mantenía

―Ya todos lo sabíamos, o ¿Cuál es el problema?

―Bueno mi querido Canuto, en realidad no hay problema, solo pensaba que podíamos planear como escaparnos esta noche. ―Una sonrisa torcida apareció en la cara del pelinegro y sus lentes reflejaron la luz de una manera peculiarmente perturbadora que hizo tragar saliva a los tres chicos.

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

Sirius corrió a toda velocidad en un inmenso claro del bosque prohibido cerca de la casa de los gritos, se había retardado un poco y la luna ya se encontraba en lo alto cuando pudo escabullirse del despacho de Filch, tenía que apurarse a llegar, pegó un salto espectacularmente alto extendiendo los brazos hacia delante formando un arco con su cuerpo y transformándose en un enorme perro negro, cayó a cuatro patas y corrió aun más veloz que antes, se deslizó bajo una tabla rota y se introdujo rápidamente en la mansión abandonada, subió las escaleras sigilosamente y se asomó dentro de una de las habitaciones pero no había ni rastro de sus amigos, inspeccionó el resto de la casa, pero estaba desolada, salió rápidamente y se internó en el bosque esperando encontrarlos pronto, no tardó demasiado en ver a Remus transformado y persiguiendo a una liebre joven que parecía estar a punto de un colapso, detrás de él vio la enorme figura de un ciervo que avanzaba a la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus patas, intentando detener al lobo, el perro se lanzó a toda velocidad intentando apartar al pobre conejo de las garras de su amigo, sin embargo solo logro colisionar con James, ambos rodaron sobre unos matorrales, intentaron incorporarse rápidamente pero las matas se les enredaban y los hacían más lentos.

―¿Qué haces Sirius? ¡Se va a comer al conejo! ―Apuró James aventando al perro con todas sus fuerzas el cual corrió a una velocidad digna de un coche de carreras, se coló entre las patas del lobo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, tomó al conejo lo mas suavemente posible con el hocico y regresó hasta donde el chico de lentes se deshacía de las ramas que lo habían hecho caer por segunda vez, metió al roedor dentro de un pequeño hueco debajo de un enorme árbol y se acercó a Remus gimiendo quedamente y dándole pequeños golpecitos con la nariz, el lobo lo apartó de un manotazo y se levantó olfateando el aire, caminó hasta posarse cerca de un árbol particularmente grande apoyando ambas patas en el grueso tronco y gruñendo en dirección a la copa, un pequeño ratón corrió haciendo círculos entre las patas del lobo y después se dirigió al ciervo que caminaba titubeante mirando también hacia la copa del árbol.

―¿James? Dime que es lo que ven. ―El can también se aproximó lentamente y entre las ramas obscuras notó un pequeño animal que se escabullía del alcance del castaño que se había puesto a saltar lo más alto que le permitían sus cuartos traseros, el chico le restó importancia al asunto y jaló a los otros dos con él.

―¿Por qué lo dejaron salir de la casa de los gritos?―El perro había dejado paso a un apuesto muchacho que sujetaba del hombro a un joven de lentes que lo miraba con expresión aturdida.

―Yo no lo dejé salir, lo dejé un momento para descubrir por qué te tardabas tanto y cuando volví ni él ni Peter estaban en la casa. ― el mencionado tembló un poco, sus ojos reflejaban culpa y un poco de miedo.

―Es que no pude detenerlo. ―lloriqueó suavemente.

―Hay que regresarlo. ―Murmuró seriamente el moreno, a lo que los tres volvieron a su forma animaga intentando distraer al chico, sin embargo éste no les prestaba atención.

―Hay que hacerlo enojar y que nos siga. ―El perro asintió y embistió al lobo en un costado, pero solo logró que lo lanzara con furia hacia un costado, el ciervo también lo intento pero el resultado fue el mismo solo que esta vez acompañado con un feroz rugido

―¡Otra vez! ―Ambos se lanzaron con toda su fuerza haciendo caer al licántropo con un golpe sordo y se levantaron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa de los gritos siendo ferozmente atacados y perseguidos por Remus, entraron rápidamente en la vieja construcción y se metieron por una trampilla deshaciendo su transformación y respirando agitadamente mientras escuchaban objetos caer y garras en contacto con la madera sobre sus cabezas.

―Bien, la próxima luna nos aseguramos de cerrar bien todas las entradas.

―Cállate Canuto nos va a encontrar. ―murmuró James en voz apenas audible, arriba el hombre lobo parecía estarse calmando, todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para que amaneciera y de momento no tenían ganas de que su amigo los encontrara por que de seguro no iba a estar nada feliz.

_**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**_

James abrió un ojo perezoso, la cabeza de Sirius estaba recargada en su hombro y un pequeño rio de saliva le resbalaba sobre el pecho, la verdad no importaba mucho, el chico también le había babeado el cabello a su amigo, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca para quitar todo indicio de salivar mientras dormía, e intentó despertar al moreno sacudiéndole el hombro.

―Canuto, levántate y deja de babearme el suéter. ―había hecho mucho frio durante la noche y se habían acurrucado sobre unas maderas podridas para dormir un poco, el muchacho finalmente abrió los ojos y limpio el hilillo de saliva que aun le colgaba del labio hasta el pecho de su amigo.

―Lo siento James, creo que te moje un poco. ―Apenado el chico restregó la mancha de humedad con la manga de su camisa, un movimiento de algo que se arrastró sobre sus cabezas los hizo recordar que arriba Remus ya debía estar otra vez en su forma humana y ambos subieron a toda velocidad encontrando al castaño tirado boca abajo sobre el suelo frio de madera.

―¡Remus!, Remus ¿estás bien? ―Entre los dos levantaron al chico y lo sentaron sobre un sillón desconchado y rasgado que estaba en un rincón, Sirius saco un trozo de chocolate de la bolsa de su capa y se lo metió a la boca a Remus con poca delicadeza sin embargo parecía que comenzaba a tomar un poco de color.

―¿Chicos? ―entreabriendo los ojos el muchacho trató de enfocar pero la cabeza le martilleaba, veía solo a dos personas frente a él, alguien más faltaba pero no podía atinar a saber quién.

―Que bueno que ya despertaste, estábamos preocupados.

―¿Donde está Peter? ―Claro, Remus ya sabía quién faltaba, ¿en donde estaría su rechoncho amigo?

―Aquí. ―una voz titubeante llegó desde un pequeño rincón apartado, Sirius se acercó a un mueble volcado y detrás de este se encontró al chico, que se sostenía un costado, sin decir nada el moreno se agachó para estar a la misma altura y le apartó la mano, no parecía nada de importancia, solo una rasgadura superficial y algo roja.

―¿Cómo te la hiciste? ―Susurró para que Remus no pudiera escucharlo

―Remus me pisó.

―¿Te pisó? ¿Pero cómo te pisó? ―La cara del joven lucia intrigada pero al mismo tiempo tenía un deje de ironía

―Es que yo no podía encontrarlos, y no sabía qué hacer, entonces corrí hacia la trampilla y Remus dio un paso hacia atrás y me pisó. ―la cara regordeta del chico lucia apenada y no proyectaba muy bien sus ideas, por toda respuesta Sirius le tomó del brazo y lo levantó para que caminara.

―Ya lo encontré, no se preocupen, deberíamos ir al castillo para que nuestro pequeño Lunático descanse. ―todos los presentes asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida.

―Lamento los problemas que les causé. ―La voz del castaño se escuchaba algo apagada y apesadumbrada no obstante una palmada en el hombro le hizo levantar la vista y mirar las sonrisas radiantes de sus amigos.

―No te preocupes por eso, nosotros ya sabíamos que tener persecuciones de conejos y de nosotros mismos a la luz de la luna venían en el paquete. ―La sonrisa radiante que le ofrecía el Black lo hacía sentir mejor pero, ¿qué era eso de "persecuciones de conejos"?

―Además es muy emocionante salir con el más chiflado hombre lobo adolescente. ―Corroboró James levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria, echando a correr al castillo, Remus sonrió, era bueno tener amigos como ellos, amigos que lo entendieran y lo acompañaran.

―¿Pero que quisieron decir con eso de perseguir conejos?

―No importa Remus olvídalo. ―Las caras traviesas de los chicos se alejaban a todo correr, no tenían ganas de contarle todavía que había estado a punto de cenarse un roedor fresco (la última vez se había quejado de dolor de barriga y pelo en la garganta por una semana), quizás después, cuando estuviera cenando, las caras de estupefacción de Remus a punto de vomitar sí que eran épicas.

_**-FIN-**_

_**Notas de Gaby L:**_ Bueno en realidad este es mi segundo fic, y como este cuarteto me encanta decidí trabajar un poco con ellos, espero les guste, a mi me divirtió trabajar con ellos, en realidad es fácil utilizarlos, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Ciao.


End file.
